


Kinktober Day 5: Induction

by The_Baron_Cosmos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Corruption, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Magical Corruption, Royalty, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, TriforceSwap, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, but they still fuck, dubcon, link and zelda hate each others' guts, powerlink - Freeform, quite long for a kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baron_Cosmos/pseuds/The_Baron_Cosmos
Summary: KINKTOBER DAY FIVE: CORRUPTIONIn a BotW AU where Link holds the piece of Power, and Zelda holds the piece of Courage, Link has spent the better part of the last five years ruling over Hyrule as a strict, materialistic, territorial tyrant. While Hyrule is booming economically, Zelda takes issue with the ruler's methods. Specifically, she takes to him to settle the score for the coup which put him in power- and killed her father.Link, however, is expecting her.This one is kinda loooong! ~2,800 words. Probably the longest fic I'll do for Kinktober. Still, I enjoyed writing it; while it's a bit weird and not very cute, it's a lot of what I'm into, so writing it was fairly cathartic (but not easy)! I sorta poured myself into this one, so any criticism is highly appreciated! Can't get into any nasty habits.Thanks to @lustyargonianmaid on Tumblr for their Kinktober prompts.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Kinktober Day 5: Induction

“You’ve been downstairs a while,” Link hummed thoughtfully as Zelda shut the big door behind her, stepping into the Hyrule castle throne room. It was just past sunset, and the gaping windows behind the Gate of Time flooded the room with a dangerous, tangerine hue. “Did you make it okay, Hero?”  
Zelda gathered her breath in the doorway. Of course he knew she was here. She hadn’t exactly been inconspicuous on her way up; she’d made fools of his knights and his guard dogs alike. It was only odd to her that, as she looked around at the clean, furnished atrium below the platform where he sat, she saw no defense. No armored knights, ready to lay down before their king to slow her. No greying wolves, with cunning as sharp as their teeth. It just seemed to be her… And him.  
She couldn’t see him well from here. Just a throne, and a vague silhouette within. She stepped out of the entryway, and took a deep breath. She felt like all her blood was collecting in her feet. Despite spending ages running over just how she’d get here, how she’d slip up the back paths and scrape past any fight she could avoid, she wasn’t yet entirely sure what her plan was here. It was an embarrassing thought to come to terms with, and she felt a chill wrap around her spine.  
“Tell me, Princess. Are you truly in a position to judge me?” His tone was firm, even and level. Zelda felt her blood pressure rising like her veins were being pumped with air. “Have you lived in Hyrule? Have you seen the people of Castle Town? Have you been watching as life becomes better and better every day?” Zelda began to climb the stairs up to the platform, focusing on her breathing. The hallway with the stairs was tight, narrow and cramped, and as she climbed it, Link’s voice bounced off of the walls and around her like gnats on a lantern.  
“No, you haven’t,” Link answered for her, still so level and even. “You and the last of the Sheikah have been in Necludo, hiding. Hiding from the real world. Hiding from how much better things have become.” Link was working himself up, now. This was the most he’d spoken all at once in some time. He’d been saving up, he supposed with a slight grin.  
Zelda was at the top of the stairs now, staring at the throne, at the man in the seat. He was leaning into the armrest, holding a glass goblet of red wine, and Goddesses, what was the face he was making? He looked- well, he looked like the kind of man Zelda could kill.  
But… There was something else about him. About the entire throne platform. Something much cooler, with an air of casual relaxation that Zelda couldn’t believe. This was the king of Hyrule? King Link, tyrant and war pig? She had a hard time believing that he sat around with his feet up and sipped wine in the evening time.  
`` Zelda’s throat made a few indecisive croaks as she looked for the right thing to say. Still, her mind was more preoccupied with berating herself for not thinking far enough ahead to prepare something to say than it was interested in actually deciding on something in the moment. Link snatched at her silence, driving into her a little more.  
“You know, that’s much the same face your father made,” Link cut, watching as her even, straight eyebrows launched up her forehead. “I should be the one making that face, right?”  
`` Zelda filled her lungs with air, pulling her posture up and beginning to march straight at the throne. Link’s grin spread across his face.  
“I think you underestimate my severity,” Zelda warned, quickly covering ground between the two of them. “Your time is done!” Standing only meters away from Link, she raised her hand, emitting a faint golden light as she channeled the power of the goddesses. Link’s lips parted slightly as his grin became the stifling of a guffaw.  
Just as Zelda felt the magic coming to her, she also felt her arms be wrenched back at the shoulders. Two thin arms in red spandex pulled the princess’s arms behind her back, disabling her and forcing a startled squeal out of her. Her head came back violently, hunting for a jaw to shatter, but she found nothing; her captor was deft.  
Link nodded once, as if appreciating his croney’s effort. He ordered, “You can tie her to the other throne, beside me.” He finished his glass, setting it aside and sitting up a bit. “Be sure she’s unarmed. If she gets up, then- well, it’s not worth even considering.”  
The Yiga nodded curtly, dragging the cursing and thrashing woman to the empty throne beside Link. She was laid into it, still flailing and scratching at the slippery ninja, right up until the red ribbon wrapped her chest, legs and arms to different parts of the seat. She could only crane her neck now, gaze switching between the king, watching with an engaged gaze and half grin, and her assailant, as unreadable as they were unavoidable. The Yiga frisked her next.  
Zelda had armored herself as best she could before storming Hyrule castle. This wasn’t a suicide mission- or, as she thought with despair, it wasn’t supposed to be one. She watched as the gloved hand picked her clean of rapier, dagger, and the Sheikah slate.  
Her breath hitched as the heavy tech was cut from her belt. Of course, the Yiga wasn’t particularly polite about it, ripping the thing away from her hip and making her wince a bit. “Y- you don’t even have the first idea what that is.”  
“Maybe not,” Link responded on behalf of his silent assistant. “But I do. Bring it here,” he demanded, and the Yiga agreed, handing off the device. “Now begone.” The Yiga turned to leave, but Link opened his mouth again. “Actually. Fetch Zelda and I the rest of that bottle of wine, and bring her a glass. We’ll be talking for some time, I imagine.”  
Zelda’s face was positively cooking in her blush, her ears flat against her head. “I won’t be saying a thing, Link. You won’t-”  
“That will be ‘Your Highness’ from you, Zelda.” Link turned in the throne a bit to face her. “Unless you intend to get to know me better.” She became acutely aware of his tone, and sneered. She could hardly believe this man, this pathetic, deplorable man, was besting her.  
` “I know what this is truly about,” Link bragged. “It’s not for Hyrule. It’s not even for Ganon, is it? It’s for you.” She jerked her elbow but couldn’t hope to overpower the many loops of ribbon. Link continued. “You hope to have my position out of nothing more than oblique jealousy. You think you can do better than I can.” She stayed still now, jaw up. “Well, I think you deserve the chance to see just how wrong you are.”   
Zelda’s jaw lost its grip on her skull and she let go of a slightly embarrassing noise. What did he just say? What did he mean? A million ideas slipped through her mind in a wide flood, leaving her without any rational thoughts, and as such, nothing meaningful to say. Just a small, truly confused “Excuse me?”  
Link chuckled a bit. He knew he’d like this but he didn’t expect it to be one of the more cathartic things he’d ever done. And he was just getting started. “I want you by my side, so you can grow to understand just how well I’m actually doing.” He watched as the Yiga returned with a bottle of wine and another glass. They set the glass between Zelda’s legs and filled it, before refilling Link’s. He had a small sip. “She should have some, I think,” Link decided, and Zelda pouted. She was not going to have some.  
The Yiga lifted the glass to Zelda’s head and began to tip it against her lips. She looked away, and the fluid stained her cheek, dripped down and off of her jaw. Link scoffed. “Fine. If she insists. But leave the bottle, I’m sure she’ll change her mind. And stand by.”  
The Yiga nodded and slinked away again, but stood just by the stairway. Zelda stared down at the glass, close to tears or maybe sickness. She did not believe it could have ever gone this poorly, and yet… Here she was. “What do you intend to do with me?” She implored, looking up at the king again. “Starve me? Imprison me?”  
“Oh, princess. I would never do anything to you that you didn’t want.” His tone was inexcusable, and she prepared to retort- but a cold shudder violently shocked down her spine, and she couldn’t say a word. Suddenly, every inch of her skin felt alive. There was something inside her, it felt like, just beneath her skin. She felt like pressure was building inside her. Link grinned a bit wider, clearly enjoying the show as her neck folded back and her shoulders jittered with the sensation. “Ah, there. I was worried there wasn’t enough there, but- my, don’t you seem to have it bad?” He laughed, a single noise from his gut, and her heart felt like magma. “What did you do to me?” She asked, desperate.  
Link didn’t answer. He sipped his wine again, setting it aside, and reached over to her glass. She watched, helpless, as he lifted the glass to her lips again, leaning so, so close that she could detect the mingling alcohol on his voice. He tilted the goblet against her lips, and she couldn’t twist away. It flowed over her mouth, passing her chin again and staining her top. “Now, now. You’ve made a mess of yourself.”  
Zelda felt the sensation grow in intensity. The scent of the wine dominated her mind. It was on her lips, coating her mouth; it would be so easy to just let a sip in, so easy to accept it and have some. But she tried to resist; the domination of her senses had not bent her will.  
Link, however, changed tact. He stood suddenly, pulling himself onto his legs with violent swiftness and catching himself as his balance wavered. He set Zelda’s glass aside, standing over her now.  
In his shadow, the spasms wracked her body, tickling her lungs and fogging her brain. The wine, it was on her lips- how hard would it be to taste it? So easy, and so tempting. But she held fast.  
For about twelve more seconds.  
Link had ceased to pour it against her face, but it was still underneath her nose, and the sharp aroma continued to burn its way into her psyche. Her breathing sped up, until she could take the temptation no longer and darted her tongue across her lips.  
The flavor burned her taste buds. She couldn’t believe it, but it immediately buried itself inside her, that taste, and she needed more. The burning sensation became a blaze she couldn’t douse, but she needed more of the wine. It made her pupils grow wide, her nostrils flare, and her knees tense.  
Link lit up at the small gesture, just the inkling of her tongue meeting the air of the throne room. He lifted the goblet to her lips again, and she opened to it, closing her eyes as she lifted her jaw and let the cool alcohol burn her tongue.  
Just as soon as she felt like it was starting to get better, the burning, the shaking, the sensation, she watched as he pulled the half-full glass away from her. “Good, isn’t it? Not like most wine.” She watched with hungry eyes as the wine was set out of reach. “Something else entirely.”  
Zelda had to stifle a tiny sob, feeling the heat pulse from her skin to her core, pooling in her stomach. “What did you do to me, Link?”  
Link watched, closing his eyes and licking his own lips as she let go of that scratch of a noise. He opened his eyes again, giving them to her. “Consider it… An induction.” He looked over at the Yiga in the corner, who was entirely unreadable. “Begone,” he ordered, and they obeyed. “Just feel it. Feel the heat and the tension, let it tug at you.”  
Zelda hung her head a bit. She was certainly feeling it; her torso rolled with her breath, her thighs trying to pull together desperately against the binding. She felt the embarrassing slickness pool below her, and she looked up at the king, heaving for breath.  
Link almost laughed again, watching her legs quake. “You look wonderful like that, Zelda,” Link mused, leaning over her again and speaking right into her face. “Something you need?”  
She was determined not to cave. This had been entirely too easy for Link so far, and she so wanted him to not get his way. She spat out a low growl from the bottom of her throat.  
“I heard yes,” Link decided, and the determination left her face as he leaned further in, taking her tight pants by the side of the waistband. “Now, you just let me know exactly when you want me to stop.”  
Even just as she felt her pants yanked down her thighs, as she felt the heat of the throne’s cushion on her thighs and the air on her knees, she couldn’t muster up the four letter word. She couldn’t even think it. Her body had entirely overruled her mind, and its cursed sense of morality. Link set his knee between hers, leaning against her seat with his arm propping him up by the backrest over Zelda’s head. His hand found her bare thigh, and she gasped. Just the skin of her upper leg was so desperate for the touch that she tensed her whole body at the feeling.  
She didn’t want him to stop.  
He slid his hand up her thigh, across her midriff, seemingly taking the most circuitous route available. Her lungs felt collapsed, and she whined, looking up at his blue eyes. His gaze felt luminous and intense, like his two eyes each held the entire ocean overhead, drowning her under it. She licked her lips again, nose twitching at that flavor again.  
Link’s middle finger was first. His hand splayed, it slid over her clit first, and she felt immediately like the tension inside her could snap like elastic. It was almost enough all on its own, the way that one finger brushed down between, applying just enough pressure to part her. She gasped again. “L-link,” she said, unsure and uneasy that the name came to her lips. Link smirked. “Zelda,” he replied, with much more certainty.  
The king slipped a second finger down, not even moving much. She did most of the work; her hips rocked and jittered all on their own, and she let them. Link simply watched, applying pressure and curling his fingers where he deemed necessary.  
Zelda felt her mind buzz with desperation. What had she done now? She couldn’t stop him. She couldn’t even stop herself. Her lip quivered as she, unable to shoo the idea from her mind, begged for more.  
“Link,” she sobbed again, this time much clearer. “Please, I’ll- I’m close.” She tensed on him, locking his fingers together as he cunningly worked to spread them out. His thumb, as of yet left out, pushed against her clit like a confirmation of what she’d said. Yes, she was close, and yes, she will.  
Zelda felt like she might burst into flames as she moaned out, eyes stained with tears, trapping Link’s knuckles inside her as she rode out her own climax. She choked a bit on her own broken breath, hips shuffling the fabric of her throne. It felt like a century, stuck in that loop of lifting her hips off of the seat and driving them against Link’s hand, before doing it again. She had to continue, long after her climax was over, because, with some terror, she came to the realization that she was not satisfied.  
Still, as her rolling motion became a rocking one, Link pulled his hand away. “My,” he thought aloud, standing up straight again and looking her over. “What a mess. Is that what you needed?”  
Zelda shook her head violently, closing her eyes and tensing. She didn’t even feel much better. It was a terrible curse, and she could see no way out.  
Link smirked, getting on her knees. He leaned in, his face just before her, and she could feel his voice against the dampness of her skin. She refused to believe it, but the sensation stretched out that tension inside her all over again. “Do you need more, then, Your Highness?”  
Zelda, mind totally lost, felt her heart sink as she was entirely unable to keep herself from nodding.


End file.
